1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media utilizing particulate magnetic material, and in particular to media having both increased concentrations of magnetic particles and a preferred particle orientation.
The invention, as well as the prior art, will be described with reference to the figures of which:
FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4 are illustrations of geometrical concepts useful in understanding both the prior art and the invention.
FIG. 5 is a schematic representation of longitudinal magnetic recording known in the prior art,
FIGS. 6, 7 are schematic representations of longitudinal magnetic disk recording known in the prior art,
FIG. 8 is an illustration of perpendicular magnetic recording known in the prior art.
FIGS. 9a, 9b, 10a, 10b are illustrations useful in understanding one purpose of the invention,
FIGS. 11, 12 are illustrations of the electrodeposition of magnetic coating according to the prior art,
FIG. 13 is a graph useful in understanding the principle of the invention,
FIGS. 14a, 14b are illustrations of particle alignment useful in understanding the invention, and
FIG. 15 is a block diagram of electrodeposition apparatus according to the invention.